1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a handling chute for a giraffe or the like and more particularly to a handling chute which is adjustable such that a giraffe of any size can be securely held with its torso, legs and neck safely and adequately supported. The chute is also rotatable so that the securely held giraffe can be selectively rotated to a position in which it is lying on its side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In situations in which large animals, such as giraffes or the like, require medical attention, including inoculations, hygienic care or other close quarter handling, an attending handler or veterinarian is in constant danger of serious injury by the animal, either intentional or inadvertent. This is particularly true if the attended animal is unrestrained. Of even greater concern with regard to giraffes is the serious threat of injury or death to the animal if it is mishandled. Due to the length of a giraffe's legs and neck, handling of the animals is unusually difficult. Often when the animals are sedated, unintended pressure on their necks can result in death by suffocation as their ability to breath is restricted. Even improper positioning of an animal's neck while sedated can cause death. For these reasons, giraffes are one of the most difficult animals to safely restrain while providing veterinary attention, even including simple hygiene and other routine measures such as hoof maintenance.
Numerous attempts have been made to create a safe and effective handling chute for large animal veterinary and hygienic care. However, most such prior art attempts have been directed at cattle, horses and other domestic animals.
In a typical prior art device, a horse or cow is driven into a confining chute with two walls in which one or both walls are movable. Often a head gate is provided at one end to immobilize the animal's head. The movable wall(s) are then moved inwardly toward the confined animal, gripping it in a vise-like arrangement. Some movable wall systems have even been made large enough to handle elephants or other large animals. Generally such systems have been simple stalls with one movable wall in which the animal is maintained in an upright position.
In some prior art devices for cattle or horses, the entire confining chute is then made pivotable about an axis which allows the animal to be rotated for enhanced access to the feet and legs, for example.
Such prior art handling chutes have generally not been suitable for giraffes, for a number of reasons. The dimensions of a giraffe's neck and legs are simply unique, thus making it difficult if not impossible to adapt an existing structure to adequately secure them. In addition, as earlier stated, the threat that improperly handled or restrained giraffes can get their necks into a contorted position in which they can be severely or fatally injured is a unique problem as well. Ordinary head gates are not effective in holding a giraffe's head, which is substantially elevated by their long neck, and the height of a giraffe's legs tends to place their torso above the constraining mechanisms of existing handling structures. Finally, giraffes are inherently wild animals, making ordinary restraining devices, into which domesticated animals such as horses and cattle would readily enter, unsuitable for giraffes who are reluctant to subject themselves to such confinement. In summary, none of the known prior art restraining chutes is designed for, nor are they readily adaptable for use with a giraffe.
It is clear, then, that a real need exists for a handling chute designed to provide a handler or veterinarian safe and convenient access to all portions of a giraffe's anatomy. Such a chute must be extremely strong and durable, yet flexible in it's operation, should provide for secure restraint, and should be readily adjustable to accommodate animals of varying sizes. Furthermore, the special needs of a giraffe require that any safe handling chute provide adequate neck support without unduly constricting the neck. A suitable chute should also be capable of safely rotating the giraffe to a position in which its feet are readily accessible, should protect the handlers from damage by a restrained giraffe, and, preferably, should provide for ready access to all parts of the restrained giraffe's anatomy.